A variety of art is available that describes various zirconium-aluminum-glycine salts and methods of making them. In a typical aluminum zirconium glycine (abbreviated herein as “ZAG”, “ZAG complexes” or “AZG”) antiperspirant active species, the zirconium species enhances the efficacy because of its higher charge/size ratio resulting in its tendency to undergo rapid hydrolysis. The efficacy of ZAG is mainly dependent on the zirconium size distribution; i.e., uniform and smaller zirconium species will significantly enhance efficacy because of zirconium's strong tendency to hydrolyze even at a lower pH range, (pH of greater than 0 to 3). Glycine as a gelation inhibitor has been extensively employed in antiperspirant salts to prevent the zirconium (Zr) from further gelling or precipitating, thereby enhancing efficacy. It has been clinically shown that, in general, the smaller the species, the higher the efficacy on sweat reduction.
A number of efforts have focused on (1) how to select the components of ZAG which affect the performance of these materials as antiperspirants and deodorants and (2) how to manipulate these components to obtain and maintain the presence of smaller types of these components. In this regard, however, no pure phase of Zirconium-Glycine salt (abbreviated herein as “ZG”) has been isolated and reported.